


A Holiday in Jabariland

by Mykmarvals



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykmarvals/pseuds/Mykmarvals
Summary: Shuri shares a western tradition that she learned about from Bucky and the kids in Oakland during her time at the outreach. (in my Wakanda Shuri is 7years younger than M’Baku. She was not dusted in the snap. But, rather she worked with Okoye and M’Baku to protect Wakanda during the absence of T’Challa after infinity war. During which time she and M’Baku have grown into friends..possibly more...). This story takes place a year after the final battle with Thanos in endgame. Shuri is 24 and M’Baku is 30.
Relationships: M'Baku & Shuri (Marvel), M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel), Shuri & M’Baku (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Holiday in Jabariland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone-  
> It’s all fluff- Softer side of M’Baku... (Shuri made him that way) 
> 
> I could use some fluff and sweetness this time of year. This is for anyone else who likes sappy holiday romances. 
> 
> There’s probably a ton of grammatical errors. Please be gentle. 
> 
> Enjoy

***

Shuri stood back to examine her work. She placed her hand on her chin and studied her latest creation.  
“The balance is a little off...” she said to herself slightly annoyed. She leaned in and tweaked the circuits. A warm glow shined onto Shuri’s face.  
“Ah, just right!” She smiled brightly. “Like I always say, just because something works doesn’t mean it cannot be improved.” She stepped back and studied her work satisfied with the results. 

“What in the name of Haunuman have you done to my lodge girl?!” M’Baku stalked into the stateroom looking quite sternly at Shuri’s tinkering. 

“Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Happy Birthday too!” Shuri gleefully exclaimed.

“What?” M’Baku looked at her slightly perplexed.

“Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays- its a colonizer thing. But, perhaps one of my favorite traditions that I learned about from Bucky, Sam, and the kids in Oakland. It is a time when families gather and grant each other a gift and they also have a large feast! It is associated with snow in most places. So, I thought Jabariland would be a perfect place to celebrate it for the fist time in Wakanda....” 

M’Baku’s face softened as the princess chattered on and on about asking the chefs for the lodge to make a big dinner that night. He noticed that lights were hung all around the stateroom ceiling interlaced with the hanging staffs of previous chiefs. The lights twinkled softly like stars in the night sky. There was a huge garland draped on his chair and a large evergreen was placed to the right side of the platform with ornaments carved from Jabariwood. There were little woodland animals and some carved snowflakes painted with the white clay paint of the mountains. Lights were draped around the entire tree and at the very top a star made of Jabariwood and vibrainium. He could tell that Shuri had been planning this for some time. He admitted to himself that it was quite a beautiful sight, especially with her there smiling brightly and chattering away. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her with his normal unreadable expression. He was inwardly touched by her efforts but feigned disinterest in the whole thing. 

“...Are you upset that I didn’t ask your permission? Come on, it was a surprise. I couldn’t ask your permission to surprise you. I did ask the Jabari council about it and they granted me access and even had the lodge staff to help me make the ornaments and set all this up...Are you going to kick me out?” Shuri asked looking as if she’d expected as much. 

M’Baku touched his chin, rolled his eyes and then looked at Shuri directly meeting her glance. Her face flushed just slightly and she quickly turned around and started fiddling with the power cord for the the lights. 

“Why, did you go through all of this trouble?” M’Baku asked softly. Shuri sighed and turned back to face him. Smoothing her hands down the front of her ivory colored sweater. 

“Well, as your friend, I discovered that your birthday falls on the very same day that Christmas does. And, I thought it would be a fun way to celebrate.” She said with a cute and playful smile. 

“I don’t need all of this; my birthday is just another day... and what of this Christmas, it’s really too much fuss...”M’Baku saw Shuri’s smile fading from her face as he spoke. “But..., I thank you.” 

Immediately her face lifted again and her smile brightened the room more than any of her lights had done. He couldn’t help the small smile that was forming on his own lips. He caught himself after a moment.  
“Ahh umm” M’Baku cleared his throat and glanced around the room again, avoiding looking at Shuri for a time. 

He saw a table with what looked like a replica of Gorilla city and the great lodge and the mountains surrounding it. There was an addition of an area with a frozen lake and little figures of Jabari people intermingled with people from the other tribes ice skating on the lake.  
“Did you make this?” He asked Shuri as he studied the fine details of the model. Spying a couple on the icy lake that favored the two of them. He asked, “Is this us?” 

He looked as Shuri’s face flushed again. He stared at her with a half smile thinking that her sudden shyness was cute. She turned away from his gaze and walked over to the large tree.  
“Friends go ice skating all the time in America.” She said looking up at the tree. “As do couples...” she added in an uncharacteristically small voice as she walked closer to it. 

M’Baku tilted his head at her mention of couples. Then he followed Shuri over to the tree and stood just behind her. Not touching, but close enough for her to feel the heat from his body radiating out. It caused the skin on the back of her neck to prickle.  
Shuri shivered slightly then quickly bit down on her bottom lip hoping that he was looking at the tree and not her. She stepped forward nervously and accidentally bumped into the tree and the star started to sway. The slim branch holding the star gave way and the star tipped over and was falling. Shuri swiftly reached up and as her two hands caught the star they were encompassed by one of M’Baku’s large hands. She found herself pinned between the evergreen and M’Baku who was now definitely touching her as his other hand was holding firmly to her waist. 

“Don’t let go.” He said in an impossibly deep tone. Shuri had to remind herself to exhale as the warmth from his breath grazed the scalp beneath her braids. She nodded in agreement and before she could say a word, she felt his other hand on her waist as he stepped back and lifted her to sit on his right shoulder in one swift motion. He adjusted so that she was closest to the tree. She gasped turning to look down at him and then back and forth between him and the door of the stateroom to see if anyone was watching.  
“Stop wiggling so much Woman!”, he boomed.  
Shuri’s eyes widened.  
“what in the name of Bast are you doing?” She whisper yelled at him.  
“What? You would not have been able to reach the top without assistance little one.” She felt his torso shaking with laughter as she quickly reached up to put the star back in its place.  
“Okay, it’s done. You, know that’s what ladders are made for! P...Put me down now please!” She said and twisted herself to jump down from his shoulder. Instead of pouncing away from him as she had intended Shuri literally fell down off of the towering man. She flinched as she saw the floor approaching her face.  
But, she never hit the floor. M’Baku caught her. 

He was crouched down cradling her in his arms which were hovering just above the floor. He curled her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her face in his chest. He gradually stood up allowing her feet to touch the ground evenly until she was standing upright in front of him with their bodies pressed slightly together. Then she looked at him. 

He looked at her for a moment. Shuri recognized his stare as the way that she had seen her father look at her mother and her brother look at Nakia. 

Her eyes fluttered as she steadied herself. They both cleared their throats this time and took a small step back. Shuri chuckled nervously looking down for a moment.  
When she raised her head once again M’Baku was smiling, a beautiful boyish smile, while chuckling to himself and Shuri couldn’t help that her breath seemed to flee her in that moment. “I..., I love you.” She blurted.  
Her eyes widened and she Immediately slapped her hands across her mouth. Then Shuri bent over and spun around scurrying beneath the Jabariwood staffs that hung lower near that part of the room and darted towards the exit. 

“Amagadi, vala umnyango!” M’Baku boomed and it echoed through the mountains. Shuri heard the outer doors of the stateroom close and she stopped under the first archway which separated a foyer from the rest of the grand room. 

“Do not let anyone enter or exit here without my permission.” M’Baku commanded the guards. He stalked past Shuri to the main door to give this last instruction. Then he turned around and approached her shaking his head with a stern look on his face. He came to stand under the archway facing Shuri who was now looking around the room avoiding eye contact with the Gorilla Lord. 

“So, is running away from the person you wish to spend Christmas with another tradition of this colonizers holiday?” He asked folding his arms across his chest. “Did you do all of this just for me sit and look at it alone?”  
He reached down and placed his fingers gently under her chin raising her face so that he could look at her straight on.  
Shuri turned her eyes to his shyly.  
“No, no.” She said “You are supposed to spend Christmas with the ones who are dear to you.” Shuri paused for a moment. “It’s even better when you can be with... the one you love most...” She looked into his eyes now searching and waiting. He returned her gaze quietly for a moment, again with the soft affection she recognized between her parents and her brother and Nakia. She wondered, if she was only seeing what she had hoped would be there.  
She decided to to put the matter to rest once and for all. 

“There is another Christmas tradition that westerners always follow. Would you like me to show you.?” M’Baku took in an exasperated breath dropping his hand from Shuri’s chin.  
“Yes, show me. By all means let’s totally not acknowledge that you just confe....” Shuri cut him off. “Now is not the time to chastise me Lord M’Baku.” Shuri reached her hands up and around M’Baku’s neck and pulled her face as close as she could to his. He had stopped talking by this point and allowed her pull his face down the rest of the way until her lips softly pressed against his. 

Shuri kept her eyes on him as he blinked owl eyed. He held on to her waist gently and she cupped his his face in her small hands. She softly broke the kiss and looked intently into his large dark eyes and smiled.  
“Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas M’Baku.” She said sweetly. She slowly dropped her hands down to rest on his chest because he was still holding on to her waist and she wasn’t ready to step away from him. Curiously, He didn’t seem inclined to release her at that time either. 

She was pretty sure he was going to reject her. Shuri took a slow deep breath. Concluding that her feelings must only be one sided and that M’Baku was only humoring her because of their friendship. She smiled to herself though, thinking that the little kiss and the stunned look on his face was worth it. He was still silently watching her with a somewhat pensive expression on his face. She was wondering if he were planning his next words so as not to hurt her feelings. 

He had only allowed her to kiss him. He did not kiss her in return. Although, he was still holding on to her, she decided not to read anything further into it than a circumstance created by her kissing him. She thought it best to give him an out. 

She cleared her throat and looked up above them where a branch of mistletoe was hanging. M’Baku followed her eyes glancing upward as well. 

“What is that? Some enchanted bush from Strange and his wizards? M’Baku asked jokingly and Shuri was thankful because she felt less awkward then. She was more accustomed to his boisterous vibrato, quirky dark humor and stoicism than she was to this quieter side of him. 

It was exciting to realize her feelings for him and being around him like this felt really nice.  
However, she sometimes wished for it to be as it was before her heart started taking control over her reason. Some months ago she started feeling things towards MBaku that she knew he would probably never feel for her. Now, that he hadn’t responded to her blurted confession or the kiss, maybe she could settle herself and let go of those feelings. She rolled her eyes and sighed at his joke about Dr. Strange because joking around with him was comfortable; it was familiar. Being in love with him was something altogether new and it made her feel unsure of herself. Which was also very new for her. 

“No, you big ape. It’s called mistletoe.” She started to relax and stepped back to put some space between herself and M’Baku. Better not get too get used to being held by him, she told herself; but, she kept thinking that it definitely felt nice. She felt safe and protected in a way that was different from the safety and protection her father and brother had always provided. Yet, She shook off her trail of thought and continued to explain the mistletoe to M’Baku.  
“Colonizers believe that people must share kisses beneath the sprigs of this plant for good luck.” 

“For good luck?” He raised an eyebrow. “I see.”  
Shuri was about to step back even more, thinking that M’Baku was only still resting his hand on her waist because he was distracted by her story about the mistletoe. As she pushed gently away from him he spoke in a deep alluring tone holding onto her more firmly.  
“And, Where are you trying to go off to again? He asked. She felt M’Baku pulling her slowly back towards him. He placed a hand on her lower back holding her close in a way that left her breathless.  
She was surprised as his thumb gently stroked circles on her spine. Then he rested his forehead to hers. Her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes fluttered as she took in a breath.  
“If it is for luck, I will definitely need it...” he said. Shuri opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by M’Baku pressing his lips to hers gently but urgently. While his one hand was holding her pressed against him, the other gently cupped her cheek. Shuri stretched her eyes and then as M’Baku kissed her softly again she closed them and melted into his embrace. They lingered there kissing each other under the mistletoe. 

Eventually they stopped to take In air both staring at each other quietly catching their breath. M’Baku pulled Shuri close to him in a hug. He was holding her in a way that made her feel cherished. She rested her head on his chest taking in his smell. She felt the swell of his chest as he began to speak.  
“I love you too Shuri.” His voice vibrated between them.  
He lifted her face to look at his. Little pools of water started forming in her eyes. As tears escaped and trailed down Shuri’s face M’Baku tenderly swiped them away. 

“Why are you crying, my beautiful one?”

“Because, I did not think you shared my feelings. I thought that maybe you only cared for me as a friend and that you could not see or desire me as a woman. This is what I hoped for but I still can’t believe it.” 

“Shuri, I have watched you grow from a brilliant but snarky, know-it-all kid into an even more brilliant, charismatic, charming, and beautiful woman. Although, you can still be a quick tempered smart-ass at times. I fell in love with you after our first battle together and it wouldn’t go away- no matter how many times I tried to talk myself out of it. I was still pretty immature myself back then too- being the youngest to ever become chief of the Jabari and I can be guarded and headstrong.” He laughed heartily then. Shuri smacked him on the arm then giggled herself.  
“I’m glad you can admit that you were a big ass jerk back then.” She smirked.

M’Baku looked at her seriously again. “Did you truly not sense my feelings growing for you over the years?” 

“I wasn’t sure; I thought that you were merely tolerating me because of your friendship with T’Challa and because you wanted to help us protect Wakanda. But, sometimes, you would look at me and I would wonder.” 

“Yes, my friendship with the King and sitting on the council forced me to be around the capital more. But, it was I who looked for reasons to be around you. I wanted to learn more about you and I was in awe of your intelligence. I still am.” He looked at her affectionately and stroked the side of her face. She leaned into his touch and glanced up at him.

“ I don’t know exactly when I realized that I was in love with you.” Shuri started, “I just started thinking about you all the time. I missed you when you weren’t hanging around the lab looking at things and asking me questions. I started worrying when you and Okoye would go on missions and when you didn’t visit for a while. Over time I started to notice you looking at me differently and I liked it. I could sense your protectiveness and it brought me comfort and surety.” They both paused for a few moments. 

“Your presence still brings me comfort.  
I realized after returning to Oakland last month that I missed you way beyond just a friend missing another friend. I missed your presence, your boisterous laugh, your confident swagger, the tenderness behind your eyes when you thought I wasn’t looking. I missed how easy it was to be myself around you and how you always pretended to be annoyed when you really were amused. I realized that I loved you... and i hoped that you might have feelings for me as well. “

“Would you stay here in the mountains with me for a while?” He asked 

“Are your serious?” 

“You were not the only person planning a surprise for today. I was hoping to give this to you after the birthday feast tonight. But, I think now is a more appropriate time.” M’Baku pulled a small engraved box from his satchel and presented it to Shuri. She stood there in awe. She was silent and her heart was pounding in her ears. 

“Wha...what is this?” 

“Wow, I made you speechless twice in one day.” M’Baku smiled “it’s a gift- i believe that you mentioned gifts being given at this, Christmas.”

“Yes, but it’s your birthday not mine... why are you giving me a gift?” 

“Because, I want to know your answer to a question? Shuri looked confused. She had still not taken the gift box from M’Bakus hands.  
Then he kneeled before her. 

“Wait, what are you? Are you proposing...! WESTERN STYLE?”

“Ah, so now that beautiful mind of yours starts  
Working again.” 

Shuri lightly punched him in the arm and he grabbed her wrist before she could retract her hand. He held her wrist gently, stroking her arm lightly with his thumb. Shuri smiled at him. 

“Who would have thought that you and I, of all people, would be here like this.” He said

M’Baku lifted his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. “Definitely not I.” Then he looked back at her tenderly. “But, I couldn’t help myself. I love you and all the ways that we are different from each other. Which is why I’ve asked permission from your family to court you Princess Shuri.”  
He presented her the little carved box again.  
Shuri reached out accepting the gift him. 

“I love you too.” She smiled brightly at him again. She opened the box and gasped softly.  
Inside was a carved Jabariwood and vibrainium pendant. It was made to look like the Chinese yin and yang symbol. The wooden side being a gorillas paw and the vibranium side a panthers paw. It was small and delicate and blue diamonds traced around the outside of the pendant.  
“It’s magnificent.” Shuri exclaimed. “Did you make this?” M’Baku nodded yes. Shuri lifted the pendant out of the box to examine it more closely.  
“Wow, It’s truly beautiful. Thank you.” She said with raspy voice.  
M’Baku gestured an offer to help Shuri put on the necklace. 

They stood face to face again with him reaching around Shuri’s neck to fasten the necklace. While he was occupied with the clasp, Shuri leaned forward laying her head on M’Baku’s chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lifted his arms to make room for her as she nuzzled against him then he relaxed into holding her. 

“Happy Birthday and Happy Holidays M’Baku.”

“Happy Holidays to you too my Shuri.” 

End


End file.
